Whether By Some Miracle or Saviour
by Ivoryi
Summary: Aniviel is a human who had joined the fellowship outside of Lothlorien. Will her relationship with those around be strained when Saruman and Grima Wormtongue vow to take their revenge against the Fellowship and the Race of Man? After the Ring.
1. The Day Has Drawn Near

WHETHER BY SOME MIRACLE OR SAVIOR Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters mentioned or profiled within. I only own Aniviel.

Warning: This is an angst fic. There will be graphic torture, betrayal, rejection and perhaps cutting. If you cannot handle this, I recommend you read any of my other fanfics or find another that suits your fancy. Thank you.

As always and evermore, reviewers are adored.

Please let me know if I should continue. These first few chapters are here to do some character profiling and background as I am introducing a new character. It will get more graphic and angsty later.

"The Most Important Quality Is Faith"  
  
Aniviel felt goose bumps rise on her arms as Mithrandir lowered the crown onto Strider's...no...Aragorn's head. How strange it felt that this man, whom she had known since her childhood, was now king of Gondor. Pride filled her heart. What a magnificent king he would be! The people of Gondor, who had long been oppressed by their power-hungry steward, would now know peace and happiness.  
  
As the newly crowned king closed his eyes and began to sing, Aniviel closed her eyes as well. In her mind, memories flashed under her eyelids. Aragorn had always been there; a permanent fixture in her history. He had taught her how to tame the most fiercesome stallion and battle the most vicious spiders that plagued the forests of Mirkwood.  
  
Aniviel looked up as she heard Arwen's singing laughter. Thank the Valar! Aniviel murmured a brief prayer of thanks directed to the sky. It was before the battle in Pelennor Fields that Aragorn had received news that Arwen's spirit was fading. This, coupled with the feeling in her heart that Sam and Frodo were still alive, became a new motivating force as she battled Sauron's armies next to her friends.  
  
As the new king and his glowing love walked through the crowds of people, Legolas came up behind her and whispered, "He's glad you came. We all are."  
  
Aniviel turned and smiled at him. "Well, do you really think that I would miss my brother's coronation? It's not every day that a mere Ranger becomes the king of Gondor." Although not related by blood, Aragorn had always been Aniviel closest thing to a relative for Aniviel.  
  
"I was particularly referring to the quest."  
  
"Oh. Um, well, thank you Legolas. But I can't help wishing that we had met under more pleasant circumstances."  
  
"As do I." Legolas' gleaming smile had grown somber as he thought on that day.  
  
"Ai, young lass. Saving that foolish boy left quite the impression." Gimli sauntered up, pipe in mouth.  
  
"Even on a thick-headed dwarf! Well, I must remember that for any future dealings with your kind" Aniviel joked, trying to incense the dwarf.  
  
"Harrumph." Gimli sputtered and turned to Legolas, discussing plans for their travel to Mirkwood, but not before he slyly winked at her.  
  
Left to her thoughts, Aniviel vividly remembered that day she had joined the Fellowship. That foul Uruk had injured Aragorn while he fought over Boromir's dying and broken body.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The Uruk lunged at the pinned Strider who was struggling to unleash himself from the shield that had flattened him up against the tree. Sweat poured off his face and each moment seemed to hold the daunting fate of the heir of Isildur. Frustration contorted his face.  
  
"Weakness is in my blood and I cannot fight it."  
  
The words echoed in his mind, pounding against his ears. "NO!" He would not die this way. Whether by some miracle or a savior, he would not leave his life in the hands of this foul mutation of Saruman. He released himself from the shield's hold as the swing of the axe embedded itself in the now prisoner-less bark of the tree.  
  
Legolas heard the tree scream in its pain and ran in the direction that the horn of Gondor had sounded. Gimli noticed his elven friend's hurried pace and ran behind him. The archer noticed a shadow running ahead of them and thinking it was another Uruk, ran more quickly.  
  
Strider rolled away, free from imprisonment. He didn't have any more energy to kill this foul beast. ...But I must... Strider tried to raise his sword, but the weight seemed enormous to his weakened arm. As he looked up, he had thought to see a murderous creature reveling in the soon-to-be death of another Gondorian. But as his exhausted eyes lifted themselves to look upon the scene, all he saw as a rigid Uruk, shock and anger in his eyes. As the disgusting animal fell forward, Strider saw the dagger protruding from its head. Confused and tired, Strider pulled himself to sit by the man in his last moments of life. After Strider had placed a last kiss on Boromir's head, Legolas approached him and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Thank you Legolas." "What have I done to deserve thanks, my friend?" "Didn't you throw that well-aimed dagger to kill that last Uruk?" "No. Gimli and I only just arrived." "Then who...?"  
  
Striders careful eyes surveyed the forest. Casting a glance at a shadow hiding behind a thick tree, Strider leapt to his feet (exhausted as he was) and motioned Legolas and Gimli to ready their weapons. "Who are you? Come and show yourself!" he cried. The shadow hesitantly came into view. As Strider's eyes took in the form and the sword Nardris, his mind registered the identity of his would-be savior. He gasped, "Aniviel!" and then abruptly fell against a tree.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Aniviel smirked. Aragorn had been so angry with her for following them from Lorien, but had been too exhausted to properly yell at her. From that day on, Aniviel had never left his side throughout the tribulations that had come upon them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me." Frodo had bumped into Aniviel's thigh and was trying to look around while simultaneously duck between legs in order to maneuver.  
  
"It's quite alr...Frodo? What are you doing?"  
  
"I don't real..." And with that, Frodo was sucked into the sea of people, being tossed into the fray of humans.  
  
Aniviel grabbed him just before he slipped under the crushing feet. She helped him regain his balance and composure.  
  
"How are you doing, pen-neth? Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Uh...no. I'm alright Aniviel, honest. I just can't seem to move through all these people." Bewildered by all the sounds and light, Frodo looked up at Aniviel's smiling face.  
  
"I take it they've nothing like the White City in the Shire."  
  
"No, but our trees are just as magnificent at that one." Frodo was pointing to the White Tree, the symbol of Gondor.  
  
"Well, at any rate, where were you trying to get to? I might be able to aid you in getting there."  
  
Frodo smiled. "Actually I was trying to get to Strider, I mean Lord Aragorn. I wanted to talk to him, but it seems that he is being accosted by a lot of people right now. I think I'll wait."  
  
Frowning, Aniviel bent on one knee and looked Frodo in his deep blue eyes. "Frodo, Aragorn is never to busy to talk to you. I have the utmost confidence that if he was having dinner with all the kings, lords and stewards on Middlearth, he would come running toward you if you so much as sniffled."  
  
"I think it would take much more than a sniffle to draw his attention away if Arwen possessed it at that moment."  
  
Aniviel howled with laughter. Gasping for air, she said, "Frodo, I don't think a pack of wargs would be able to interrupt Aragorn while he is staring unabashedly at Arwen."  
  
Together, they made their way up the white stairs and into the grand hall that held the king's throne. Aragorn was talking to Faramir, the new steward of Gondor, but as soon as he saw Frodo, he excused himself.  
  
"Are you returning to Lothlorien soon?"  
  
Aniviel looked at Faramir. "I plan to return within the week. Rumil has been kind enough to take over my division while I was gone, but there have been a few threats recently."  
  
Kissing her hand, Faramir glanced at her. "That is too bad, for I would wish that you would stay here much longer, if only to keep me company and hear me complain about responsibility."  
  
Their romance had grown in Ithilien, when Aniviel had been sent with a few other Rangers to scout the area. They had known each other before that, but in those few weeks, both had come to realize their physical and emotional attraction to one another. Both were devoted to each other wholeheartedly.  
  
Kissing her one more time, Faramir left to go speak with Frodo and Aragorn. Aniviel watched him walk away and wished that she could stay for at least another week. His kisses were as addictive as that weed Merry and Pippin smoked. 


	2. Plots And Schemes

Whether By Some Miracle or Saviour by Ivoryi

Chapter 2.

I know I'm sorry it's short but I've been extremely busy. Again, these first few chapters are for background but I think the story is coming along nicely.

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

Big HUGE hugs to Howe The Brown Cow who was the only person to review my first chappy. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy and if it so moves you, please review so I may better myself in the future.

That week soon turned into a year. Aniviel found herself accosted by a small army the day that she mounted her horse to return to Lothlorien.

"We shall not let so beautiful a one leave our company in such a way."

"Faramir, I really have outstayed my welcome. I really must get back."

Faramir scoffed. "But what would I do without you, my love? Spend countless hours alone in my bedroom dreaming of your angelic face as my only consolation? No, that will not do."

Aniviel sighed and dismounted. Faramir always knew that guilt was her weak spot. She had let it slip in Ithilien and in true ranger fashion, he had caught it and used it against her at every possible moment. Of course, mentioning their relationship in front of her fellow men was quite embarrassing in itself.

And there was the fact that she couldn't go a day without a kiss. How un-ranger like.

Aniviel scolded herself. She had vowed that she would devote her life to the mysterious, reckless and lonely life that Aragorn had taught her. It was all she had. But seeing Arwen and Aragorn together constantly stirred a feeling inside her that she had desperately tried to hide all her life. Loneliness and longing were weaknesses. True rangers would never profess such feelings. It meant death.

A few promised weeks turned into a year and soon it was the time when leaves change into beautiful colors and fall from the sky to cover the earth with a heavenly blanket.

"Where is he? I want him now!" The hooded figure screamed and his fury echoed throughout the vast caves.

"My lord, our forces are still small, and..."

"I do not care! Just get me that throne, you conniving imbecile! I will rule and no one will stand in my way! Especially not those pathetic and weak-minded Gondorians!"

The second hooded figure glared. "Do not forget your promise. I will have what I desire as well. You could not do this without me."

"Fine. You make sure that I am sitting in that vast hall by the next change of season and I shall see that all your fleshly desires are fulfilled."

The milky black eyes of the second hooded figure glinted in the dark and without a word, he left the company of the one who he was fated to serve.


End file.
